


make your peace and depart

by peupeugunn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peupeugunn/pseuds/peupeugunn
Summary: One day, Ron will look back at those long days he spent drenched in blood and sweat and tears and phantom cannon blasts won't make his ears ring. One day, he will allow himself to be happy, to marry and have children without seeing a little boy choking on his own blood, brown eyes wide in surprise. One day, Ron will look in the mirror and see a Victor instead of a murderer.[He hopes he won't live to see that day.]





	make your peace and depart

**Author's Note:**

> the summary may be in rons's point of view but the story, short though it is, is in draco's. why? i've no clue.

_Draco smiles lightly for the cameras and leans his head back, letting the tree take his weight. In his hands is a bowl full of mush stained red with the berries he picked from a bush they'd passed the night before on their way to the Cornucopia._

 

_“Tell me,” he says to Ron, “tell me about your family.”_

 

_Ron looks up from his own bowl of cut fruit- there are no berries, of course, Draco picked them only for himself- and raises an eyebrow. “You sure you wanna know, Malfoy?”_

 

_He shrugs. “It's just the two of us left, Weasley. I think we can wait to kill each other till after we're done eating, don't you?”_

 

_Ron laughs, a jagged, brittle thing, his blue eyes burning with regret and not-yet-necessary guilt. But he doesn't comment on the looming prospect of death, he simple starts regaling him with tales of brilliant pranks and wild feats of ingenuity as they eat._

 

_Draco interrupts him about halfway through a story about how his brothers and sister roped half their school into a prank war, blurting out, “your sister sounds like a_ delightful _menace,” while trying not to laugh._

 

_Ron eyes him for a moment, as if trying to assess whether he's being insulting again, then grins. “That she is. You should meet them some day, they'd love you,” he says. It takes him a minute to realise the_ implications _of his words, but when he does, he winces. “Right, sorry,” Ron whispers, and makes an aborted motion, as if he had been coming in for a hug. He flushes and doesn't meet Draco's eyes, which is just as well, since Draco doesn't want to taunt the redhead into preemptive murder._

 

_They sit together in a painfully awkward silence. Then, suddenly, Ron continues his tale rather loudly, and Draco laughs and smiles at the appropriate moments, all the while ignoring the numbness slowly spreading through his limbs._


End file.
